bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Myst
| name = Myst Kagekyo | kanji = ミスト | romanji = Kagekyo Myst | race = Reikon Kyuuban (Natural) | age = 32 (Physically 18) | gender = Female | height = 5' 7" (171 cm) | weight = | eyes = Dark Blue | hair = Pink | unusual features = | affiliation = Fushi Coven | previous affiliation = | occupation =Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Myst's Home Katsumi's Palace | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | status = Active | shikai = Gesshoku | bankai = | release =Transcending Pawn, Coronation of a New Queen|previous occupation = Shinigami}} Appearance Myst has long pink hair and mismatched eyes, one blue, the other a sliver-blue. Her outfit consists of a sleeveless white overcoat over a brown turtleneck shirt zipped up to the top, a green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder, the pauldron bearing yellow stripes. She wears a red cape attached to her uniform near her left shoulder blade, a long black sleeve over her left arm, knee-high leather boots, and a brown mini-skirt over high-topped black shorts. When performing her duties as Queen of the Reikon Kyuuban, Myst wears silver armor adorned with feathers. The joints of the armor have gold inlay on them, possibly for added protection without sacrificing mobility. Underneath the silver armor she wears a black suit with detached sleeves and legs. Personality As a Reikon Kyuuban, Myst acts calm and in control. This, however, is a mask to hide her own insecurities. She is afraid of what Reikon Kyuuban can do, but won't hesitate to kill anyone who harms her family. Myst has one rule when it comes to changing someone else, they must accept it on their own. She takes great pride in the fact she is one of the the strongest known RK, often refering to herself as their Queen, hoping it would draw strong RK to her little group, a plan that so far has failed. Something that has come to light in recent years is the fact she love to play around with the people she plans on eating, drinking, or what have you. She also loves sitting down with the said targets and having friendly banter as sort of a game of wits. She endless baits and taunts her enemy to provoke silly and foolish errors which she will exploit without mercy. Even though she is a loner by nature, which she feels protects those she does care about from her fangs, deep down, she prays for there to be someone who understands what her life is like. To that end, she searches for strong people, people who are beyond your everyday cut and dry "meals", as she would say, and will offer unto them her power, trying to fill the blank void in her heart. Although most have turned down the offer, she glady promises the select few she feels deserve it more than others, that her invitation is open until they, or herself, die. On the topic of friends, Myst regards very few people as such. Only a small handful even have seen her outside of combat situations, and smaller still are those whom she welcomes into her home. For the few people, even the non-Reikon Kyuuban, who gain her respect and trust, she would glady do anything for them, and will not hesitate to defend them should the need arise, leading to situations where her life is at risk, but she just shrugs and lets them come. Background Myst is Shade's fraternal twin sister, however the two never met, until Shade tracked her down in the archives and the man resposible admitted to it. Goldeneye seperated them because the Sector 46 acted on a whim and not any proof of what could happen to their power. Myst remembers part of that day. All she knows is Shade began crying because he knew what was happening. Because of his pride as a Shingami, Goldeneye sent her to live in the Rukongai. When she was old enough she tried to find the Shingami that ruined her life, therfore entering the Academy. Myst graduates the same year as her brother entered and graduated, without knowing him. After graduating, she went to the living world to perform a Konso, ordered by the 46. It was there she met her best friend and most hated foe, Goldeneye. Myst was surprised that Goldeneye had already done the Konso, as he was also ordered to perform it on the same soul. After Myst returns to her apartment, which is right next to her brother's, she gets a phone call to go on a date with Goldeneye, and she says yes. At the most romantic spot in the Seireitei, Myst and Goldeneye enjoyed a quiet evening without any thing to get in the way. Myst was sent back to the human world to kill an Arrancar class hollow. During the struggle, the hollow ripped her left eye out. Whie she was screaming in pain, a man in black, with a angel and demon pattern on his jacket, called forth a massive shadow army that murdered the monster without any fight. The man introduced himself as Shade, and took her to the 12th division barracks and begged his captain to construct a synthetic eye that would replace the one that was stolen. The captain agreed, and in no time Myst's new eye was inserted and the wound was healed. When she awoke, Shade was gone. During Shade's mission to go to school, Myst and Goldeneye tagged along. The two were assigned to keep the younger Shinigami in line. Myst, Shade, Loran and Goldneye went out for a drink, ending in disaster. Shade wanted answers as to why he is rejected by the senior Shingami, but the answer itself changed the very course of fate. The fact that Shade is her twin proved to be too much for her to take, and she broke down crying how all she waited for was her brother to return and that they could be a family again. At some point during this time, she transformed into a Reikon Kyuuban for the first time, possibly when she sensed Shade had died, for the first of many times. Synopsis *'One Winged Twilight' *'Requiem of the Night' *'Ballet of Blood, Orchestra of Embers' *'Crimson Dyed Snow Scattered In The Skies' *'Night of Bloody Myst' *'Broken Generations and Written Revealations' *'Victims, Aren't We All?' Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Myst always had more power than her brother, to the point she was able to defeat an Menos class hollow without Shikai. After becoming a Reikon Kyuuban her Reiatsu became thicker and darker, comparable to that of a Demon. If one were to compare her to a member of the Gotei 13, she is close to captain level, making her a dangerous foe indeed. Her's is forceful enough to alert Ryuichi's sensors at a good distance, and to likewise stretch out far enough for her to be able to sense him in return. Although she is naturally powerful, she can also restrict her output as a method of conservation, preventing excess from pouring forth and affecting the world in unintended ways. If fully released, her energy has a stale, blood-soaked feel to it. It's effect on the land is that it lowers the air temperture and the amount of light that reaches her, creating a palpable shade in which she can plan and fight as if the sun itself were covered by endless shadow. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although Myst practically discarded her swordsmanship in her youth, a recent battle with her favorite Quincy has inspired her to once again use her blade as it was intended, albeit in a more twisted manner. Myst has learned more fine control over her strikes, more precise aim with them. Uniquely, she will begin to pull back the swing before it even connects, meaning the slash itself is shallow, allowing her to spin around and attack the other side with more force. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Myst perfers hand to hand because she cannot effectively wield her Shikai release. With the advent of her Reikon Kyuuban powers, she has neglected her training, diminishing her skill in this regard. However, that is not to say she cannot fight in close quarters without a sword. Quite the contrary, she is skilled enough, and fast enough to block and counter with ease. Zanpakuto Gesshoku (月食 lit. "Lunar Eclipse") is Myst’s true Zanpakuto. In its sealed form, it is a purely golden colored sword, with a darker shade along the cutting edge. The tsuba is a square shape with a figure eight pattern etched into it. Shikai: Gesshoku’s Shikai is released by the command Light the Sky (光其の久方). When released, Gesshoku doesn’t change much except for a gauge that is attached to the hilt via a chain. The gauge is divided into eight parts, representing the eight phases of the moon. As Myst fights, the gauge begins to fill, and what he can do depends on how full it is. She can use any ability at or below the amount avaliable . When an ability is used, the gauge is decreased by the needed amount. *'Hoshi' (星 lit. "Star"): At 1/4th, Myst can fire off a ‘fireball’ of bright light that can burn an enemy, should it come into contact. As the weakest of her moves, it also travels the fastest, leaving little time to dodge. *'Uchuu' (宇宙 lit. "Space"): When 1/2 of the gauge is lit, Myst can create a single vacuum, much like space itself, around any possible location nearby, up to three square meters in size by five meters tall. If anyone is trapped inside, the vacuum automatically gives them two minutes of air rather than killing them outright. *'Bouyou' (芒洋 lit. "Vastness"): When 3/4ths of the gauge are lit, Myst can create a spectral blade that varies in size, proportional to the amount of light in the gauge upon activation, meaning that the technique actually can take up the entire gauge if she needs it to. The spectral blade can be used for a long range ballistic attack or used to lengthen the blade of the Zanpakuto itself. If used as a projectile attack, it functions as a heat-seeking missile for spiritual energy. *'Inseki' (隕石 lit. "Meteor"): Once full, Myst can create a large while ball of energy, almost the size of the sun viewed from Earth (The glowing disk like shape, which is what it appears to be.) With her command, usually just a wave of her hand or a 90 degree turn of the sword to the right, the ball splits into many Hoshi with more explosive power than the original attack. Reikon Kyuuban Abilities Myst changed into a Reikon Kyuuban because she never got over being separated from Shade, and she let those emotions fester for years, until, she snapped. It has been alluded to that she has been one for some time, always out late, and sleeping though the day, As a member of Reikon Kyuuban, Myst has access to very powerful attacks and vampiric powers. Tekketsujū (鉄血銃, Blood and Iron Gun): Her skill with the staple of Reikon Kyuuban combat is impressive, to say the least. By using the blood of her body and the ambient blood from the course of the battle, Myst can charge the swirling, chaotic wave of energy rather quickly, creating a weak but fast wave, or charging it for a few seconds to create a larger, more destructive blast. Myst refers to the attack as her signature move, a fitting description. *'Tekketsujū Unsan' (鉄血銃雲散, Blood and Iron Gun Scatter) Chimai (血舞, Blood Dance):'' The vampire's version of Shunpo. Myst abuses the technique like no other, using the speed to augument her attacks, escape damage, and other things. Her usage of the technique is such that she can move fast enough to leave images in her wake, making her already confusing style more so for the unprepared. '''Karasume' (鴉目, Crow's Eyes): The Reikon Kyuuban, under certain curcumstances, can influence the mind of a opponent. If given a command, the target will attempt to perform said command, unless it's beyond the scope of the target's ability. She rarely uses this ablillity, finding that it takes too long to aquire the desired effect. Kiba Hyoukyo(牙のある呪い, Fanged Curse): RK are able to control any living being they drink the blood of, due to pheremones in RK saliva, causing complete control over the target. Myst's control is nigh absolute, except over RK themselves, as their bodies are unique in their pheremones, which override her own in this context. Natsumi Engi After her encounter with Kain Daisuke, Myst became one of the few, if not the only, non-Elder Reikon Kyuuban to even know the names of these seven spells, let alone being able to use them. However, even though she learned them quickly, she is far from being a master of these spells, and is still trying to learn to control them. The usage of Natsumi Engi is very similar to that of both Shindō and it's parent ability, Kidō. However, their is a significant difference that sets these abilities apart. Blood. Natsumi Engi, along with the manipulation of one's spiritual energy, interlaces the user's absorbed blood into the techniques. Due to the special properties that the blood provides, each individual spell gains a very unique property which varies dependent on the individual spell. Kyuketsuki Suteji Like all Reikon Kyuuban, Myst is able to acess a greater level of power. When she undergoes the change, her eyes both become scarlet red and her hair becomes white. The transformation is marked by rose colored spiritual energy swirling around her, darkening to a bloody crimson color. Originally, Myst didn't have a more advanced list of techniques, because for many years, she was afraid of her new-found powers, and was afraid to uncover her true potential as a Reikon Kyuuban. Only after a near-death slugfest with Jian Xia was she able to access it, physically and mentally pushed to the brink of death. Transcending Pawn, Coronation of a New Queen (超越手先,新王妃の戴冠式 Chōetsu Tesaki, Shin'ōhi no Taikanshiki): Born of her desire to escape the very notion of being controled and her limits as a living creature, her KS is something that has been shaped by, and has shaped, her ideals, which makes it more frightning as her struggle against a life of comforting service in search of a life of freedom earned by toil continues to rage inside. *'Kyuketsuki Suteji Special Ability': Myst's special ability, which changes the properties of her spiritual energy into that of various chemicals. At a moment's notice, she is able to release her spiritual energy as a hail of crimson arrows. These arrows seek out any traces of spiritual energy that is molded into the form of a projectile or barrier; never stopping, passing through anything as if they were intangible until they reach their targets. Upon contact, the spiritual energy that forms the arrows disperses and wraps itself around the opposing force, quickly disassembling the chemical and nuclear bonds that compose the target. It should be noted that this ability's effect is rendered null and void against actual spiritual beings. *'Further Enhanced Senses': Myst's already above average senses of sight, smell and hearing are further upgraded. Her sight is such that she can see things outside the visible spectrum of light. She can see into infrared at her best. Her hearing can go either super or sub sonic, by a very fractional amount, although exactly how far has yet to be shown. *'Enhanced 'Tekketsujū : Because of her form's enhancements, the raw power her Tekketsujū exibits is given a great boost to her normal form, along with a propotional size increase to match, easily dwarfing her previous one at full power. Unlike the original, Myst has developled a special trait while in Vampire Form, it actually can absorb weaker energy based attacks such as a Cero blast. *'Enhanced Chimai': While fast in her nomal state, Myst's upgraded version allows her to compete with people much faster than her on equal footing. When she uses this version, behind her are afterimages where spacetime cannot keep up with her. To put her speed into perspective, even inside a time-dilation field created by Ryuichi Ishida, she was able to move faster than the eye could perceve, causing the Quincy's veiw of her to be "choppy" and stilted. Relationships Shade: Her (slightly younger) twin brother. When the two meet in Seireitei all she can say is how she looked forward to that day. The two have bonded quite well, for being more like strangers than family. Margin: Although they never met, Myst listens to stories Shade has about what they've been up to, and finds him intresting at least. Loran: 'Even though the two are rarely seen together anymore, their bond is strong, and if anything were to happen to Loran, Myst wouldn't hesitate to find a way to save her, even facing the Demon that she believes to be her brother if the situation calls for it. 'Ishida Ryuichi: Possibly the closest thing Myst has to regular human contact, let alone friendship, in the entire world, and her closest friend. She both respects and cares for the Quincy, going so far as to put herself in harm's way to protect him many times during the course of their joint assult on Zenchō Maebure, even though each hit put her on the brink of death. Kain Dais'uke': Myst looks up to Kain, as her teacher and a father figure. She trusts his judgement, and will frequently seek his counsel when she doesn't understand something, knowing that either he has the answer or will at least help her find something that would provide what she needs. Trivia *Her theme song is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence. *Her eye color was changed by the synthetic eye. Her Heterocromia is not by birth. *She is Firegod's most used female charecter. *She is named for one of the Valkyries, and her name translates to "Cloud" in Old Norse *Her appearance is based on Lightning Farron from Final Fantasy XIII. *Although it was unintended, with the advent of Myst becoming a Vampire, there are few similarities between the character as described here and Sita the lead character from the Thirst novels by Christopher Pike. Behind the Scenes Gallery File:MystQueen.jpg